El amor no es imposible
by Ailianeh
Summary: Nia, la joven princesa del reino se enamora de un chico de la calle. ¿Qué pasará? Quien sabe... ¡Entra y descubrelo!


-Señorita Teppelin, ¿dónde va?

Preguntaba un hombre alto de pelo rojizo como el fuego y ojos verdes como el ámbar a una chica de pelo blanquecino y ojos curiosos con una pupila en forma de flor rosada, cómo la de un cerezo. Ambos recorrían un pasillo largo decorado con algún que otro cuadro y algunas plantas. Tenía un olor agradable de las cocinas que estaban justo debajo de ellos y subían hacia el piso de arriba. La chica se paró delante de una gran puerta de color perla y miró al hombre.

-Quiero ver que hay fuera de palacio. Quiero ver cómo es el mundo fuera. Quiero saber cómo son los habitantes y...

-¿No será que quiere ver al chico callejero?

-¡No es ca...!- se sonrojó tras pensar lo que iba a decir.- Vale...- suspiró.- Solo quiero verle una vez mas...

-¿Y piensas que su padre le dejará ir?

Se lo pensó varios segundos y se sentó en el suelo mientras hacía algún que otro puchero. Rápidamente miró al hombre de su lado.

-Ayudame a salir de aquí.

-¿Se encuentra bien princesa?

-Perfectamente. Por favor... Infei sabes que nunca te pido nada... Ayudame a salir y verle, solo un rato...

Infei suspiró y cogió la mano de la princesa mientras esta le miraba sonriente. Caminaron deprisa por el pasillo hasta llegar a las cocinas donde la gran mayoría eran mujeres con traje de sirvienta y unas redes en la cabeza para sostener sus cabellos. Solo habían un par de hombres, el cheff y el friega-platos.

-¿Vienes a picar un poco Infei?

-No, ahora mismo no...- dijo mientras cogía la mano de la princesa y la metía en la cocina. Está se quedó sorprendida por ver tanta gente reunida en un pequeño sitio.- Vamos pasa.

-Princesa. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Infei me va a ayudar a escaparme.- dijo sonriente mientras el cheff clavaba su mirada en el chico pelirrojo y le daba con el cucharon.

-Mas te vale cuidar de la princesa. Sino, empezaré a confundir en tu comida la sal por veneno. ¿Lo captas?

-Que sí. Pero necesito un favor Amy.- dijo dirigiéndose a una chica de pelo rubio y ojos negros.

-Claro, ¿que quieres?

-Ropa.

-Infei la tuya está nueva.

-No para mi tonta, para la princesa.

-No me llames tonta.- dijo indignada y después se dirigió a la chica.- ¿De que color la quieres?

-Amy. Que vamos a la calle. No a un palacio. Así que dale cualquier trapo viejo y ya.

-Infei las chicas solemos ponernos guapas para vosotros. Y vosotros solo lo agradecéis con un "hala tía estas buenísima" o algo parecido.

-Eso no es verdad.

Ambos empezaron a pelear mientras que la princesa de cabellos blanquecinos iba a donde había señalado la rubia. Cogió unos pantalones, una camiseta y unos zapatos. Salió de allí ya cambiada y esos dos ya estaban riendo. Infei sonrió al ver a la joven princesa cambiada completamente. Y se acercó a ella.

-Toma. Ponte esto.

El chico le tendió una cinta de color oscuro que hacía contraste con su cabello y le quedaba bastante bien. La chica dio las gracias a Amy mientras que salía por la puerta de detrás de la cocina.

Llegaron a la calle y esta sonreía a cada paso. Había puestos de comidas, joyas y libros e incluso de animales por todos los lados. El cielo brillaba mas azul a los ojos de esta mientras que intentaba no llamar demasiado la atención. Se pararon en la plaza donde de lejos. Vieron a dos chicos peli-azules y una pelirroja a su lado. Lo reconoció al momento.

-¡Simon!

Dijo mientras que corría e Infei intentaba cogerla pero era imposible. El chico peli-azul de ojos marrones se levantó y la reconoció a primera vista al igual que al resto. La chica abrazó a Simon mientras sonreía de felicidad. Infei llegó detrás de ella.

-Señorita no debe llamar demasiado la atención.

-Tiene razón pequeña.- dijo el peli-azul mas alto y de ojos rojizos se ponía al lado del chico y despeinaba un poco a la joven princesa. Infei le fulminó con la mirada.

-Kamina.- fue lo único que salió de la boca del pelirrojo.

-Kamina tienes que cortarte un poco. Quieras o no es la pri..

Kamina tapó la boca de la pelirroja mientras decía un "Shhhh"- Yoko, no lo digas tan a la ligera.

-Lo siento.- dijo esta mientras sonreía nerviosa.- Cuanto tiempo Infei.

-Lo mismo digo Yo... ¡¿Dónde demonios se han metido esos dos?- dijo Infei sorprendido e intranquilo mientras miraba por todos los lados posibles.

El chico callejero se había llevado a la princesa lejos de ellos para poder estar a solas un tiempo. Simon cogió de la mano a la chica mientras le miraba y sonreía como un bobo.

-Pir.. Princesa..

-Nia.

-¿Qué?

-Que mi nombre es Nia. No princesa.

-Claro...-sonrió mientras miraba a los ojos de la chica que le miraba de reojo.- ¿Cómo es que has venido?

Tan solo unos segundos para responder al chico y buscaba cualquier cosa para no responderle verdaderamente.

-Pue..Pues...-miró a su derecha y vio algo que no había visto nunca.- Vine a por esto.

-¿Viniste a por un ladrillo?- preguntó el chico mientras le miraba levantando una ceja.

-Así que se llama ladrillo...- Nia cogió uno mientras lo miraba extrañada.

-¿Nunca has visto uno?

-Nunca. Bueno algunas veces cuando era pequeña, desde la ventana de mi habitación.

-Oye Nia, dime la verdad.- esta asintió.- No has venido aquí para ver un ladrillo ¿no?

La chica suspiró mientras volvía a dejar el ladrillo a su lado, justo de donde lo había cogido y le miró. Le miró directamente a los ojos. Cómo hacia con Infei cuando se le escapaba alguna mintirijilla piadosa. Nia se acercó decidía a los labios de este los cuales besó enseguida quedándose un tiempo en ellos. Se separó de ellos y miró a Simon que estaba algo sonrojado y con la mirada perdida.

-Simon.

Decía Nia mientras movía las manos de lado a lado delante de este que seguía pensando en sus cosas. Mas bien dicho, solo en una. Ella.

-Nia..

Fue lo único que pudo susurrar antes de cogerla por la cintura y sorprenderla ahora a ella con un beso. Un beso tierno y suave. Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo en ello. Solo el esfuerzo de no separarse uno del otro. Él la cogía de la cintura acercándola a él sin hacer demasiada fuerza. Ella jugueteaba con su pelo mientras sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo. Ambos se separaron cuando les comenzaba a faltar el aire.

-Si.. Simon yo...

-¡Nia!- gritó Infei mientras que se acercaba a la pareja y Simon bajaba los brazos de la cintura de esta rápidamente. - ¿Dónde estabas?

-Infei mira.- dijo cogiendo el ladrillo.- Simon me ha contado que esto es un ladrillo.

Infei sonrió al ver lo contenta que estaba la chica. Sabía que algo había pasado entre los dos jóvenes chicos, pero tampoco tenía que preguntárselo ahora. Los acompañantes del peli-azul aparecieron detrás de Infei.

-¿Dónde te habías metido Simon?

-Estuve enseñándole la ciudad a Nia.

-Es verdad. Y sé que esto es un ladrillo.- decía la chica mientras enseñaba el ladrillo a Kamina y a Yoko. Para ellos era tan corriente que se extrañaron. Pero para ella era un mundo entero. En palacio no le dejaban ver mucho la ciudad por que su padre decía que estaba lleno de gente mala. Pero para ella, eso le daba igual.

-Nia, debemos irnos ya... Tu padre como no te vea nos mata. A los dos.

-Está bien...- Nia se giró y miró inocente a Simon que este solo le miraba algo perdido. Le robó un beso de sus labios y puso rumbo al castillo tranquila y sin prisa. Infei rió mientras que los tres "callejeros" como los llamaba el padre de la joven princesa se quedaban atónitos.

Al cabo del poco rato llegar a la puerta de detrás del castillo que daba a la cocina. Nia besó la mejilla de Infei y dio las gracias uno y otra vez por llevarla a la ciudad. Volvió al pequeño hueco que había para cambiarse y se puso su precioso vestido rosado y se volvió a soltar el pelo. Salió de la cocina delante de Infei y paró en la puerta de su habitación mientras se tocaba los labios tras haber besado a Simon. Infei fue a ver al rey.

-Majestad.

-¿Cómo se lo ha pasado mi hija?- decía un hombre mayor que Infei mientras que este quedaba algo de piedra. Miró al rey y sonrió.

-Genial. Pero... Creo que la princesa se enamoró del callejero.

-Bueno... Es un riesgo que hay que asumir... Pero si mi hija es feliz... Ves a por él. Y traele a palacio junto a ella. No quiero que me odie por no dejarla salir. Ni que se marche de aquí sin mi consentimiento.

-Esta bien.

Dijo Inefi antes de salir de la sala para llegar a las cocinas y salir de palacio una vez mas para ir a buscar a los tres callejeros para que fueran a palacio.

Así pasaron barios años desde que Kamina, Yoko y claramente Simon se mudaran al castillo. El rey murió quedando Nia como nueva reina de toda la gran zona. Durante la gran ceremonia de coronación. Simon pidió a Nia que se casara con él. Ella acepto dándole un gran beso delante de todo el mundo. Yoko y Kamina se solían ver a escondidas por el palacio para mantener en secreto una relación que para todo el mundo era evidente. E Infei se hizo ayudante y mano derecha de la princesa. Y así pasaron los años hasta que la quería reina tuvo un precioso hijo el cual llamo Reit, del cual, cuando se hizo joven. Conoció a cierta callejera. Y así pasaron los años... Y seguirán pasando porque una muralla no separa un amor. Por mucha clase que haya en medio. Si amas a una persona da igual la distancia y las adversidades que haya, superarlas. Te sentirás bien.


End file.
